


Late Night Storms

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Storms, marinette/chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: I finally finished a MariChat without Luka snaking his way into it.- Maman Abeille





	Late Night Storms

**Title: Late Night Storms   
** **Timeframe:   
** **Pairing: Chat Noir/Marinette  
** **Rating: K   
** **Warnings: None.   
** **Special thanks:   
** **Author’s Note:**

Marinette hears the first crack of thunder as she’s cutting out a pattern for her latest design, a ladybug inspired pin up dress for Alya that she knows the girl will love.She knows she’ll hear the tell tale scratching of her partner on the window any minute.She lets out a soft sigh and goes over to unlock the window, before quietly making her way down to the bakery as to not wake up her parents.She grabs a couple of croissants and cookies from the previous day, and stops by the family kitchen for a couple glasses of milk on her way back up to her room. 

Sure enough, she greeted by the sight of Chat Noir, sitting in the center of her chaise, eyes wide with fear, as she opens the hatch door.“Oh kitty,” she sighs, just as there’s a huge crack of thunder that makes him flinch and stiffen up.

She rushes over to him, setting the tray on the table next to them.She wraps herself around him, and he buries himself as deeply into her grasp as he can until he’s fully in her lap.She holds him as tightly as she can with one arm, the other hand gently brushing through his hair, her fingers occasionally scratching behind his cat ears.He lets out a soft purr each time she does until another crack of thunder has him whimpering in her hold.

“Chat,” she whispers, once the storm finally dies down a little, the cracks of thunder that shook the house before have reduced to soft rumbles in the distance. He no longer has a death grip on her.Instead they are sprawled out on the chaise, legs lazily entangled as he rests his head on her chest, her fingers still brushing through his blond strands. It’s as relaxing for her as it is comforting for him. “Not that I don’t mind being the one that you come to during storms, but don’t you have anyone at home?”

He flinches and stays quiet for a long time.She worries she offended him, or even somehow broken him, when he finally speaks up. “My mother used to, but she’s gone now.”He does elaborate any further and she doesn’t push.

“Well, I’ll always be here when you need me,” she assures him, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a MariChat without Luka snaking his way into it. 
> 
> \- Maman Abeille


End file.
